Displays may be used to present information from a wide variety of sources such as DVD (digital versatile disc) players, PCs (personal computers) and video players. Historically, such displays have required a wired connection to the source of the video signal. Such an arrangement can add to the complexity of installation and may increase component costs. While more recently, attempts may have been made to develop wireless displays, there still remains considerable room for improvement. For example, conventional techniques might involve buffering an uncompressed video signal prior to transmission and could lead to processing latencies, increased power consumption, larger chips, and relatively high bandwidth requirements.